Dance with the Rain
by fyd818
Summary: “Haven’t you ever wanted to throw it all away for a little while and just dance in the rain?” Shameless Shules.


Disclaimer: I don't own _Psych_, or any characters, places, things, or ideas therein. Those belong to the USA network and Universal Studios. I am writing this fic for entertainment purposes only, not monetary gain of any kind.

Summary: "Haven't you ever wanted to throw it all away for a little while and just dance in the rain?" Shameless Shules.

Rating: K+

Warnings: Fluff and general happiness

Pairing: Shawn/Juliet

Spoilers: Slight ones for _Spellingg Bee_ and _Bounty Hunters_

Part: 1/1

**Special Thanks**: Goes out once more to the lovely _jewel of athos_ -- beta, fellow Shules shipper, fellow _Psych_ fan, and most importantly, my fantastic twin sister. Thank you!

**Author's Note**: I am not sure what inspired this fic, but I decided to write it because the image in my head made me intensely happy. This is also partly a fic written to apologize for how long it took me to get _Pineapple_ _Dreams_ up, because I was sick and couldn't write it and get it up as soon as promised. I hope reading this fic makes you as warm and happy inside as it made me while I wrote it, and thank you so much for reading it! ~fyd

---------

**Dance with the Rain**

_fyd818_

---------

The first few raindrops splattered against my face as I left the building. Turning my face upwards, I blinked against the sting as I scowled at the sky, prematurely dark because of the heavy-laden black clouds directly overhead.

The perfect ending to a perfect day. _Not._

Groaning, I descended the front steps as fast as I safely could, anxious to get to my car before it _really_ started to pour. I had absolutely no desire to get soaked to the bone today. Things were already bad enough without adding Niagara Falls and pneumonia to the (very long) list of Things That Went Wrong Today.

It wasn't until I was nearly past it that I recognized the motorcycle idling at the curb -- and, even more than that, the person astride it. I halted, my mad dash for my car forgotten as I stared at the helmeted person on board. "_Shawn_?"

The visor went up as Shawn Spencer grinned at me. "Jules!" He killed the engine as he jumped off, leaving it sitting with the key in the ignition as he came over to me. It seemed he didn't notice the raindrops pinging off the top of his helmet. "I was hoping you'd come out soon! Come on!" Grabbing my hand, he pulled me toward his motorcycle.

"Wait!" I protested, trying to dig in my feet so he couldn't drag me any further. "It's _raining_!"

"So?" Reaching into the saddlebag with the hand not still holding mine, Shawn pulled out a spare helmet. "That's what makes it fun!" He let go of me only so he could take the extra headgear in both hands and drop it over my head, ignoring my protestations.

"In some states this is considered kidnapping!" I half-shouted at him. At least my face was protected from the rain now, though…

"I think of it more as a surprise mini-vacation!" Shawn hopped back on his cycle and then stared at me, his lower lip sticking out slightly, his eyes big and begging. "Come on, Jules. Do you trust me?"

There were a thousand things I could say to that, but for some reason all my snarky replies got stuck in my throat. For a moment I stared at him through the visor of his extra helmet, which was starting to get a little streaked with raindrops, wondering whatever had possessed me to do something so -- _crazy_ as get on the back of a _motorcycle_, of all things, in the middle of a rainstorm. "Yes." The word popped out unbidden, but I realized once it was out that I did mean it. As insane as it would seem to some, I _did_ trust Shawn.

"Great! Then hop on. I promise you won't regret it." He held out his hand, and I grasped it as he helped me climb aboard behind him. For a moment I got an image in my head of Aladdin and Jasmine and their magic carpet ride. Quickly banishing it, I grasped the edges of the seat as he started the motorcycle up again. "Ready?"

"As I'll ever be," I muttered under my breath, once more questioning the wisdom of my spur-of-the-moment decision.

"What was that?" Shawn asked.

"Yes, go!" I said, before I could change my mind and go running in the opposite direction for my life, limb, and most of all, sanity. My brother _had_ once told me I needed a little more spontaneity in my life…

The rest of that thought was whipped right out of my mind unfinished as Shawn took off a little faster than strictly necessary. I was ashamed at the squeak of surprise I unintentionally let escape as I white-knuckled the leather seat. _I am going to die…_

"Hang on to me!" Shawn called over his shoulder. "It's okay, I promise."

Once more, I believed him. Even though motorcycle accidents did happen, especially on dark and rain slicked roads, I just inexplicably_ knew_ that Shawn wouldn't wreck us, at least not tonight. Letting go of the seat, I hesitantly leaned forward against his back and wrapped my arms around his waist, though I tried not to apply _too _much pressure.

Shawn's back vibrated with a laugh as he pressed one of his arms against mine, urging me to hold on tighter if I wanted. Since I really _did_ want to -- I had had only one other ride on a motorcycle before and hadn't cared for it _then_ -- I tightened my grip on him, trying not to watch as the familiar scenery of Santa Barbara whipped past us at speeds that were _probably_ not as fast as they seemed.

A surprisingly short time later, I felt the cycle slow to a stop beneath me. Lifting my head from where I'd been concentrating on Shawn's shoulder, I looked around, trying to figure out where we were. _The beach? What are we doing at the _beach_?_ It was raining harder than it had been at the police department, but it still wasn't _pouring_. Yet.

Shawn pulled off his helmet. "We're here!" he said, boyish excitement very much present in his voice.

"What are we doing at the beach?" I demanded, not moving. I was tempted to demand he take me back to the SBPD, where a cell might or might not be waiting for him for tonight.

Shawn twisted to face me, a serious expression on his face. "Come on, Juliet," he said, his voice soft. "Haven't you ever wanted to throw it all away for a little while and just dance in the rain?"

I hadn't danced in the rain since I was four. I opened my mouth to tell him that, but closed my mouth before the words could escape. Maybe he was right. Maybe a dance in the rain _was_ what I needed to turn my otherwise lousy day around. Even if I did get wet. And cold. And pneumonia.

"Okay. But _just _for a minute." I wondered if he could hear the reluctance in my tone as I climbed off the bike and took off the helmet. There had been a good reason I had put on slacks this morning instead of my usual skirt…

"Yes!" Shawn hopped off after me, in the same smooth motion taking my hand as he nearly bounced with exuberance. "Come on! It'll be fun."

The ocean looked dark grey as it churned at the foot of the beach. I hesitated a second, watching the water warily, then gave in and took my shoes off at Shawn's prompting, leaving them on the edge of the boardwalk. There was no one else brave (crazy?) enough to be out tonight to steal them. I rolled up my pant legs, wondering ruefully if it wasn't a futile act anyway. When it did start to pour, I'd get as wet as if I waded into the ocean anyway.

Shawn took my hand again as we walked through the sand, which was still warm from earlier in the day. It was just wet enough to stick together; I regretted not being able to bury my toes in it. "And now -- we dance!" Spinning to face me, the psychic grabbed my other hand in his and guided me along, starting us slowly spinning in a circle.

Out of instinct I moved to follow him, grasping his hands tighter as we spun a little faster. Despite myself, a grin curled up the corners of my lips as I looked up into his face -- he looked so young, and happy, like nothing in the world could bother him or crash his high spirits. His enthusiasm was infectious, and before long I realized I was laughing along with him.

Slowing our spin, Shawn let go of me and reached up to pull out the decorative chopstick I had in my hair to hold it into a bun. As the blonde waves fell free down my back and around my face, the skies finally gave up their battle and let the rain begin to fall down in sheets, a good old fashioned gully-washer as my grandfather used to say.

Holding the hair piece up between us, Shawn grinned shyly and shrugged. "You didn't look relaxed enough," he said over the sound of the wind, rain, and ocean.

I reached out and took it, shivering when my fingers brushed his. For some reason, I didn't feel cold like I'd thought I would. "Am I now?" I asked in a slightly softer tone.

Cocking his head to the side, Shawn studied me with sparkling hazel eyes. "Nah," he said, right before he leaned forward and planted a smacking kiss on my cheek. Laughing, he took off down the beach, one fist held up in a sign of victory.

Spluttering in shock, I stood rooted to the spot for a moment, my fingers still tingling and my cheek burning where his lips had touched my skin. Then my brain caught up and I took off after him, thrusting my hair bauble into my pocket as I shouted, "Come back here, Shawn Spencer!"

"Catch me if you can, Jules!" he called back, still laughing uproariously.

I didn't say anything in reply, choosing to conserve all my energy for chasing him. We both must have looked like insane people, running barefoot across the beach in the middle of a rainstorm, but whereas I would have cared before, I did not now. This was what Shawn had kidnapped me for -- to show me that no matter how awful my day had been before, it was the little things that could make it better.

Grinning, I sprang at his back, knocking him over so we rolled across the sand together a few feet. For a few moments we lay side-by-side on the sand, letting the rain wash across us, as we regained our breath.

"When I said _catch me_, Jules, I didn't think you _would_!" Shawn panted.

I sputtered out a laugh, rolling easily into a sitting position. "We're trained to run very fast," I said. "And how to properly tackle suspects."

"I'm a _suspect_?" Shawn demanded. "For what?"

"My kidnapping." I smiled to take the sting out of those words as I shoved my wet, stringy hair off my face.

"So we're back to that, are we?" Shawn sat up too, draping his arms over his knees. "I thought I said it was a surprise mini-vacation."

Narrowing my eyes, I got to my feet and stared down at him. "I am wet. I am cold. I just acted like I was four years old." Hesitating, I finally allowed a smile to curl my lips. "I don't regret a single moment of it."

The shocked and slightly nervous expression on Shawn's face switched to a relieved grin as he scrambled to his feet. "You had me worried there for a minute."

For a long time Shawn and I stood there staring at each other, a somewhat awkward silence stretching between us. Despite the fact that it was still pouring rain and I really wanted to go somewhere warm and dry, I couldn't make my feet move, or tear my gaze from Shawn's.

Shawn leaned toward me a little, then hesitated, his eyes flicking from my eyes to my lips. I convulsively swallowed, remembering another situation where Shawn and I had been in the exact same position. "Close talking again?" I asked, somewhat breathlessly.

"_Very_ close talking," he corrected with a little smile. "Unless you protest…" He trailed off, one eyebrow lifting.

I couldn't even laugh. I could do only two things -- push him away and run off, like my rational side was demanding I do, or I could lean forward that single centimeter separating our lips and kiss him, like my heart was screaming for me to do.

So I closed my eyes and jerked forward to kiss Shawn before my rational side could overtake my heart.

The kiss itself was indescribable. I had never _really_ given any thought about what it would be like to kiss Shawn Spencer, save for one occasion when he almost initiated one. Now that I actually _was_ kissing him, and in the rain no less, I had no words to describe it. It was probably just as well, because I wasn't entirely sure if I would be able to stop myself from blurting it out the first time I encountered someone. But right now, I wasn't thinking of tomorrow, or yesterday, or anything except that moment.

When Shawn finally pulled back, he stared at me speculatively for a long moment, then whispered simply, "Wow."

The word seemed a little cliché, but it definitely covered what I was thinking and feeling. "Yes." I didn't really have enough air for any further words of agreement.

"So…" Shawn finally looked away from me, back up the beach toward where we had left our shoes. "Uh -- do you want to go back to the Psych office, warm up and dry off? I'll drive you back to your car as soon as the rain quits," he finished quickly.

Shawn Spencer was a lot of things, but I had never realized that a true gentleman had been hiding under his silly expressions and happy-go-lucky exterior. "Thank you, Shawn," I replied. "I'd like that."

And later, when he drove me back to my car on the back of his motorcycle, I realized that Shawn had given me something I hadn't even realized I'd needed.

After all, what girl didn't want to dance and then be kissed in the rain?

_**~The End~**_

----------

_**Thank you so much for reading! I hope you enjoyed!**_


End file.
